oscuridad, soledad, adios sasukekun
by namida nakigoe
Summary: -Ahora lo entiendo muy bien… tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero… si te vas…para mi ¡será lo mismo que estar sola! -A partir de hoy, un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros.


**oOlAs, os presento mi segundo trabajito, es la descripcion del capitulo 109 cuando sasuke se va narrado por sakura, e intentado describir sus sentimientos y los dialogos son los originales, tambien aviso de que al final de este one-shot ay una peqeña sorpresita, pero para eso abra que leerlo entero, a los fans del sasusaku seguro que les encanta**

** Oscuridad, soledad, adiós Sasuke-kun**

Decidí ir a su encuentro, sabia que se iría de la aldea y en ese parque había tantos recuerdos….  
Llevaba un rato ya esperando, apareció muy serio y parecía triste, pero escondía su tristeza tras un gesto un tanto irónico.  
-¿qué estás haciendo a estas horas por aquí?  
Lo dijo tan firmemente que me costaba pronunciar las palabras  
-Porque para salir de la aldea tenías que pasar por aquí.  
No se que respuesta esperaba de él, supongo que me dijo lo que cualquier persona diría.  
-Vete a casa y duerme.  
Continuó su camino, me adelantó, pasando a escasos centímetros de mi, sin embargo a mi, me parecían miles de kilómetros. No podía dejarle marchar, sea como sea tenía que detenerle.  
-¿Por qué?  
En ese momento ya no pude soportar más la situación y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla derecha.  
-¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por que siempre estás cayado? ¿Por que no me dices nada?  
Me hubiera gustado ver una sonrisa suya y q me dijera q no me preocupase, o que no quería hacerme daño. Sin embargo…. Sus palabras fueron una puñalada en el corazón.  
-¿por qué tengo que decirte algo? No es asunto tuyo. Deja de preocuparte por lo que ago.  
En ese momento, mi mundo se vino abajo. Intenté abrirle los ojos mostrándole lo que yo veía.  
-Siempre me has odiado ¿verdad? ¿Te acuerdas del día que me hice genin y eligieron nuestro grupo de tres? El día que estábamos solos, tu te enfadaste conmigo ¿recuerdas?  
Mi mente se llenó de recuerdos, sentía como si sus recuerdos y los míos pasaban ante nuestros ojos al mismo tiempo, el recuerdo en ese mismo parque, cuando me mostró q la soledad era dolorosa.  
-No lo recuerdo.  
Su voz se iba a enmudeciendo y ya no se atrevía a mirarme. Yo no podía seguir conteniendo mis lágrimas y sobre mi mejilla izquierda resbalo otra lagrima, el suelo frente a mis pies estaba húmedo por causa de las gotas que habían resbalado de mi cara. Pero, en cierto modo, me sentía aliviada, incluso un tanto feliz, mis palabras le estaban haciendo daño, las estaba sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón, eso quiere decir que le importo, me quiere…. ¿me quiere? Necesitaba comprobarlo.  
-Es lógico. Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pero ese día es cuando empezó todo. Tú, yo, y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Nosotros cuatro cumplimos muchas misiones juntos, eran difíciles y trabajamos duro. Pero, por encima de todo ¡nos lo pasábamos bien!  


Durante unos instantes se hizo un silencio q duró una eternidad. De modo que decidí continuar.  
-se lo de tu clan. Pero la venganza… eso no hace feliz a nadie. A nadie, ni a ti, ni a mi…  
Quería seguir expresándole mis sentimientos pero el decidió tomar la palabra, aun así el no me miraba, no se giraba para no verme llorar.  
-Tal y como pensaba, soy diferente de vosotros. Llevo un camino distinto al vuestro. Intenté creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros cuatro hemos echo mucho juntos, pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse al final, ese es mi objetivo en la vida.  
En ese momento yo no tenia palabras, no sabía que decir.  
-no puedo ser como tu o como Naruto.  
Volví al recuerdo d ese parque, en ese recuerdo el me dio una lección que yo no podía entender, pero ahora… ahora se muy bien lo que quería decir.  
-¡¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?! ¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolosa!  
Yo no quería que el siguiera sufriendo.  
-Ahora lo entiendo muy bien… tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero… si te vas…  
Di un paso hacia delante, con animo de acercarme a el lentamente, bajo mi pie derecho quedó el suelo humedecido por causa de mis lagrimas, y frente a el seguían cayendo, sin embargo me costaba moverme y no pude terminar el paso con mi pie izquierdo.  
- para mi ¡será lo mismo que estar sola!  
El ni se inmutó, yo me sentí en ese momento avergonzada, humillada por su silencio. El sintió mi humillación. Supongo que le dolía hacerme daño.  
-A partir de hoy, un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros.  
No comprendí sus palabras, ¿Qué quiere decir? A dicho nosotros, ¿eso quiere decir que yo estaré con el en ese camino? ¿Por qué me hace esto?  
-¡yo…! ¡Yo te quiero tanto! ¡Si te quedas junto a mi me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas! Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso, ¡por favor, quédate!  
Quizás debía decirle algo que le ayude con su objetivo.  
-Te ayudaré con tu venganza. ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor quédate! Conmigo…  
en ese momento mis palabras enmudecieron casi completamente, me costó mucho decir lo siguiente, apenas se distinguían las palabras.  
-Si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo.  
Fue un intento desesperado de permanecer a su lado, sin embargo, el quería alejarme, yo se que lo que dijo no era lo que el sentía, pero aún así sus palabras me dolieron… dolía su silencio, pero aún mas sus palabras, ¿qué me esta pasando?  
-eres una verdadera molestia.

Esta vez si me miró a la cara, parecía muy seguro y asta pudo decirlo con gesto de burla. El comenzó de nuevo a caminar, yo no podía dejarle marchar.  
-¡No te vayas!  
Comencé a correr con el fin de alcanzarle. Pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, entonces quise que no se pudiera ir, una pequeña amenaza, si alguien mas se enteraba de que se quería ir, intentarían detenerle y por lo menos ganará algo de tiempo.  
-¡Si lo haces, gritaré!  
En ese momento desapareció, y sentí como aparecía tras de mí, mis lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas y caían al fin de mi barbilla, sin embargo… me dijo algo muy inesperado.  
-Sakura…  
Entonces se hizo un silencio absoluto. Yo ya estaba al borde del desmayo, pero…  
-Arigato (gracias).  
Me dio las gracias, ¿por qué? Eso quería decir que me quería…, no creo, por que después de esta última palabra sentí un golpe en mi cuello, mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse y mi cuerpo pesaba cada vez mas, antes de caer dormida pude pronunciar su nombre.  
-Sasuke-kun  
A la mañana siguiente dos ninjas de la villa oculta de la hoja me despertaron, yo estaba en el banco mas cercano de aqella despedida tan trágica, mis lagrimas se habían secado y habían dejado el rastro en mi piel, sin embargo… sentí que había una lagrima q no yació de mis ojos , ¡Era suya! ¡Había derramado una lágrima en mi mejilla!

El…. Me quiere.


End file.
